Luigi's Visit
by Red the Rhino
Summary: Not having seen his brother in a while, Luigi decides to visit his brother and the princess. Based on an old joke. Rated T for a reason. Even though it is 100% clean.


What's up good people? It's been a while since I've written anything.

I Hope you enjoy this one. Its quite good, I feel. Funny anyway.

R&R please! I love them!

Luigi's Visit

The sun was high in the sky. Shining down on the great castle. A lone cloud sat in the sky, strangely, it had eyes and a smile. Ooookay...

The scene was rather pleasent and undisturbed. But here came none other than Luigi! Walking over the hills. He must be going to visit Mario!

Luigi walked slowly down the hill. The castle approaching at a steady rate. But there was also someone else outside the castle. A dinosaur? The Mushroom Kingdom is a rather strange place. Clouds with faces, dinosaurs, next thing you know Sasquatch will be here. I guess the Mushroom Kingdom is named that for a reason.

"Yoshi! How are ya pal!" Luigi was always a friendly guy, albeit a little shy.

"Hey Luigi! I was just heading off to Birdos House!" Yoshi was particularly happy this day.

"Ahh, what are you guys going to do today?" Luigi questioned.

"I believe she said we were going to have desert." Yoshi replied.

"Sounds good! Later Yoshi!" Luigi waved as Yoshi began to jog away.

Luigi entered the large building. The entrance was quite big in size. Luigi could remember many balls being held in this main room. Quite big balls, actually. Luigi proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Mario! Princess! You guys here!?" Luigi was looking around the room until one of the doors opened.

"Luigi! Whats up bro?" Mario hadn't seen his brother in a while. After their vacation to Dinosaur World, Mario only saw his brother during the occasional Golf tournament.

"Mario, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. We haven't been together in a while you know." Luigi looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, you know it bro. But...not right now." Mario glanced around the room.

"Oh...why?" Luigi was puzzled.

"I'm playing cards, actually" Mario replied, "Just hang around for a while, We'll hang then!"

"Okay" Luigi still looked confused, "Cards huh, whose your partner?" Luigi stared at his brother.

"The Princess, well, I mustn't keep her waiting!" and with that, the door slammed shut.

Luigi turned around and walked back outside. On a day like this, he would never stay inside.

'Why play cards on such a nice day?' Luigi thought to himself. His thoughts distracted him, and he walked right into somebody else.

"Oh! Sorry abou...Toad!" Luigi was shocked to spy his friend out here.

"Luigi! Hi!" Toad shouted in his high-pitched voice.

"What are you doing around here?" Luigi asked.

"I'm waiting for a ride. Going to go play cards!" Luigi was dumbfounded. His buddy Toad too!? On such a perfect day?

"You too!? Who's your partner dude?" Toad kicked at the dirt, pausing a little before responding.

"Wario..." Luigi's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"WARIO!?! I thought you hated him!" Luigi was shocked.

"Well, when I went to that club on Saturday I met up with Wario there," Toad looked up. "Apparently we have a LOT more in common then I thought!" A sleek, violet convertible pulled up.

"Hey there Wario!" Toad exclaimed excitedly. "I'm off then, Luigi!" Toad hopped in and the car was gone in a flash.

'What is with everybody and cards!?' Luigi never cared for cards. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind. 'You know what? There is something to this card business!' And Luigi rushed into the castle with that last thought.

The door burst open and steam poured from the room. Mario stepped out of the bathroom. Fresh as a daisy. The heated card game made him sweat like crazy. 'Well' Mario thought 'Guess I'll hang with Luigi now'. Mario approached the guest room in which Luigi always stayed in. He grabbed the door knob, and to his surprise it was locked! Mario banged on the door.

"Luigi!?" He called.

"Eh...oh, Hey Mario!" Luigi shouted from the other side.

"Ready to go hang out, bro?" Mario questioned.

"Well...I'm playing cards right now bro, sorry..." Mario was angered. Why would he bother to come over then?

"Who's your partner?" Mario questioned. There was a brief pause.

"With a hand like this, who needs a partner!?" Luigi called out.

Fin.

Well? Did you like it? Kind of a short with a sudden ending but good none the less. Remember to review! Please?


End file.
